Update:In Other News (15 June 2017)
As work continues on Fossil Island behind the scenes, this week is a quiet one for Old School. We've got a number of bugfixes to see us over until next week's update. Click-box Improvements Old School recently received an engine update to improve the accuracy of click-boxes across the entire game. Since this change, we've been improving some of the click-boxes which may have given you grief in the past. This week we're making a few more tweaks to click-boxes of some objects. The click-box of the mounted Amulet of Glory has now been expanded, as well as various seeds found on the ground. The click-box of the first obstacle on the Seers' Village agility course has also been expanded. In other news *You can now toggle this FPS display in-game by typing ::displayfps. *A second confirmation has been added when trading in a Fire Cape for Tokkul. *The option to trade with other players has been removed whilst in duels. This is to prevent recent scams. *The number of teleport scrolls dropped by Zulrah has been increased from 1 to 4. *Right-click travel options have been added to the Dwarven Ferryman and the Dwarven Boatman in Keldagrim. *Eluned has been given a right-click option for recharging teleport crystals. *Added the option to never see the confirmation message again when accessing the Monkey Madness II Crash Site. Bugfixes *A missing full stop has been added to the message given when a cannon decays. *Failing a standard pickpocket roll will no longer cause the NPC to be temporarily unavailable for other players to click. *Void equipment has been added to the relevant skillguides. *Fixed some incorrect spelling in dialogue with Solztun. *Fixed some incorrect spelling in dialogue with King Bolren. *Fixed some incorrect spelling on the Ring of Wealth teleports. *Corrected some dialogue that incorrectly referred to Lady Piscarilius as a male. Guild Expansions Blog Update & Poll Yesterday we published the Guild Expansions developer blog. This included a new fishing method found within the Fishing Guild, an expansion to the Mining Guild, and even Make-All being offered! We've received a lot of feedback since yesterday evening, and we'll be updating the blog based on your feedback shortly. Later on today the poll will go live, and you will have a chance to decide which parts of it you would like to see in Old School! Deadman Dev Blog & Invites Tomorrow we will be publishing a developer blog detailing content changes for the next season of Deadman Mode. We've got some rather large changes planned, so if you're interested in participating in the next season be sure to keep your eyes peeled. We'll also be sending out invites to those who have qualified in the Deadman Summer Invitational taking place from June 26th - July 1st. Invites will be sent to your RuneScape message centre inbox. Discuss this update on our forums. Mods Archie, Ash, Ed, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Ronan, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, TomH, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team